oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Mentor
Dream Mentor is a Fremennik quest taking place on Lunar Isle. It revolves around helping an adventurer conquer his fear of combat using oneiromancy. Details Combat *Completion of Lunar Diplomacy and Eadgar's Ruse |items = *A seal of passage *3 Different kinds of food: 6 of 1 type and 7 of 2 others for a total of 20 pieces *Goutweed *An astral rune *A tinderbox *A hammer *A pestle and mortar *A good weapon (dragon dagger recommended), good armour, good food like sharks, and super potion sets. |kills = *The Inadequacy (level 343) *The Everlasting (level 223) *The Untouchable (level 274) *The Illusive (level 108) }} Walkthrough Helping the fallen man ''Items required: 3 Kinds of food, 6-7 of each.'' Travel to Lunar Isle. Changing spellbooks to the lunar set may help, as will carrying runes to teleport back to the bank. *Travel northeast from the bank and go down the mine—then, crawl through the passageway to reach the fallen man (located just southeast of where you entered the cave. The cave entrance will appear as a red line in the wall on your minimap). You can talk to him and inspect him. The inspect option opens a status screen. *:Note: If you didn't bring enough food, you have to run back to the bank; to make it faster and safer, you should use level 69 Lunar Spell, Moonclan Teleport. *He will need you to increase three stat bars, in this order: health, spirit, and armament. *To feed him, you should take three kinds of food—it doesn't matter what food; sharks aren't better than tomatoes. Take seven pieces of two kinds and six of the third. Use the food on Cyrisus to feed him. If he refuses it, just give him a different kind of food. *:Note: You can use one type of food by logging out. Using sacks or baskets of farm produce is a good idea. *:Note: He won't accept beverages, like wine. *Increasing his spirit is done by talking to him, but just try to choose the most positive things. This part is long, but no dire consequences if you get it wrong. Make sure he's standing up and both his health and spirit are at least at 70 and 72% respectively before you leave the cave. *For armour, go to the bank on Lunar Isle and talk to the most right banker 'Birds-Eye' Jack. Tell him you want to access Cyrisus' bank account—from there, select a helmet, top, legs, boots, and weapon. It is guess and check whether or not you got it right. The easiest way to check is using the level 67 Lunar Spell, NPC Contact, to ask Cyrisus whether you chose right. It may take several tries, but eventually, he will tell you your choice is just right—take that set to him in the cave. *:Note: The most common set (for players with combat level determined by melee skills) is a dragon med helm, Ahrim's robetop and robe skirt, ranger boots and an abyssal whip. Cyrisus ends up dressed like a melee fighter. *:For archers (players with ranged being the dominant combat skill), the combination is a splitbark Helm, Karil's leathertop, Torag's platelegs, adamant boots and a magic shortbow. Cyrisus will look like an archer. *:For Mages (players with magic being the dominant combat skill), the combination is a robin hood hat, dragon chainbody, black d'hide chaps, infinity boots and a ancient staff. Cyrisus will look like a mage. Once Cyrisus has reached 100% in all stats, he'll tell you that he's afraid of Combat. Afterwards, you'll agree to accompany him to the Oneiromancer—exit the mine, and go southward. Making the potion ''Items required: Goutweed, a hammer, a pestle and mortar and an astral rune.'' *Head south to the Oneiromancer. She is on the southeast of the island near the Astral altar. Talk to her, and Cyrisus will appear. The Oneiromancer will suggest going into Dreamland together to solve Cyrisus' fear of combat. *The Oneiromancer will give you a dream vial. Fill this with water. *You need to obtain some goutweed, either by growing a gout tuber, or by stealing it from the troll kitchens during Eadgar's Ruse quest. *Use the goutweed with the vial. *Use a hammer with an astral rune, and then, use a pestle and mortar on the result— add this to the potion to get a dream potion. The battles ''Items required: Good food, armour, weapon and a tinderbox.'' A player with level 70+ in all melee stats without boosting using a super set can still use an entire inventory of sharks during the first form of the boss, it hits incredibly hard and is fairly accurate, even in decent armour such as dragon armour. The first form however is also the only difficult part of the fight, the other three being safespottable or not a challenge at all. It is highly recommended that a player using Melee takes a Halberd to tackle the second and third forms of the boss. The fourth form of the boss is weak and basically not a challenge, so in reality, the entire fight is three bosses, two of which can be fully safespotted. *'Do not bank your seal of passage for the fight.' *Head back to Lunar Isle. Cyrisus will be waiting for you at the Dream Hall. *Bank and prepare for a hard fight. Prayer is not allowed in the following fights, so stocking up with high-quality food (such as sharks, tuna potatoes, dark crabs, or anglerfish) is recommended or using the Blood spells from the Ancient spellbook (Blood Blitz is sufficient to beat all of the bosses with no food at 75 Defence and 80 Magic). You will need a tinderbox to light the brazier, the dream potion, and lots of food. If you sip from a super set before entering Dreamland, your stats are retained. Warning: Do not take any armour and/or weapons you are not prepared to lose! If you die, it will be gone forever! ' *Light the brazier, and talk to Cyrisus to enter the dream state. *You will enter his dream world; here, you will have to fight many high level monsters in a row, without prayer. The first form can use Magic but won't do so when you melee it, so it is recommended to kill all the monsters with Melee combat. *The second and third monsters may be fought with a halberd—right beside the lectern are safe spots. *You can escape the dream world during the battle by using the lectern at the northern end of the room; teleports are not allowed, so this is the only possible escape. You do not need to make another dream potion to enter again, but you will have to begin the fight from the beginning. *The first monster is a level 343 named "The Inadequacy", who during the battle summons many little creatures called "A Doubt" (level 78s). This is unquestionably the hardest battle, and if you can make it through this one, the rest should be comparably easy. *:'Note: Using a poisoned dragon dagger is very effective against this one. Using a blow pipe is also very effective as it can hit rapidly and the boss seems to have relatively low ranged defence. Magic is also extremely efficient even in melee armour as this monster has almost no magical defence. Concentrate on the Inadequacy; don't try to fight the Doubts, as they will disappear after the Inadequacy is defeated. Set Auto Retaliate to off to avoid fighting them. *Now, you can use a safe spot. Place your character right beside the lectern, and the second and third monsters will not be able to attack you. This is a good time to use a halberd. You can also use ranged weapons for the second and third monsters. *The second monster is a level 223 called "The Everlasting." This should be much easier than "The Inadequacy," but you should still take extreme caution. It is suggested to tank this one so you can safespot the next one with a dragon halberd. *The third monster is easier. Still, at level 274, "The Untouchable" should be much easier than the first form. However, it can still do high damage, so take caution. It has high Defence. (WARNING: if players are using the lectern as a safespot, immediately after The Everlasting dies players should run out of the safespot, and run back when the Untouchable spawns. This because the Untouchable upon spawning will neglect the safespot and attack the player. The player would be unable to pass through it and thus will have to receive unavoidable and unnecessary damage.) *The fourth monster, The Illusive will appear and disappear regularly during this battle and it isn't really a threat simply run after it to its new spawn-point and hit it, it will then burrow and re-emerge. Being in the middle of the room each time should make it easier to spot its new location. It is similar in combat conditions to a Giant Mole, except that it does not run so far and rarely hits back. Fighting the Inadequacy.png Fighting the Everlasting.png Fighting the Untouchable.png Fighting the Illusive.png Finishing up Note: DO NOT bank your Seal of Passage after the fight. You will need it to finish up the quest. Travel back to the Oneiromancer on the southeast of Lunar Isle. Both she and Cyrisus will be waiting—talk to the Oneiromancer to complete the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Hitpoints experience * Magic experience *7 new spells added to your Lunar spells book (Monster Examine, Humidify, Hunter Kit, Stat Spy, Dream, Plank Make, Spellbook Swap) *A dreamy lamp, which awards 15,000 experience in a combat skill of a player's choosing, apart from Attack and Prayer. *'Birds-Eye' Jack will now allow you to use the bank without a Seal of passage equipped or in your inventory. }} Trivia *On the day of release, if you clicked to see the rewards of the quest, it said "Spoilers? On the day of release? Tell him he's dreaming!", an allusion to the Australian movie 'The Castle', instead of the usual message. *Surprisingly, Cyrisus seems to be extremely rich, having the normal armour collection of the many high levelled players in RuneScape. *Cyrisus explains that he can make rune platebodies, grow spirit trees and make summer pies—another reference to a high level player in RuneScape. *Dream Mentor is the first quest with a combat level requirement. Earlier quests only have single skill level requirements. *When you use a purple sweet on Cyrisus, he will say, "Sweets? You do know they rot your teeth?" *After the quest, you can contact Cyrisus via the NPC Contact lunar spell. He cycles between four tasks: **Killing TzTok-Jad **Killing the Kalphite Queen, joined by some of the Slayer masters. **A top secret meeting between the rulers of RuneScape (possible reference to Recipe for Disaster). **Player killing in the Wilderness. *Both of the Lunar quests have had their official difficulty level increased shortly after release. Lunar Diplomacy was released as an intermediate quest, and was changed to an experienced quest. Dream Mentor was released as an experienced quest, and was changed to a master quest. Category:Dream Mentor